


Fun in the Bath

by RHoldhous



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Group Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: After a long day's work of monster hunting, his friends at Blue Rose ambush him in the bath. AU mature/smut





	Fun in the Bath

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

He had lived a very long time, in this land. He had been there as people lived and died, as empires rose and fell, as gods and monsters roamed, were glorified, and fell. Once, he had even been among those-the powerful and enigmatic Ainz Ooal Gown, Overlord of Death. He had lived so many centuries, had met so many creatures, that he'd almost forgotten the place from where he'd come. He had almost forgotten he had used to be Suzuki Satoru, who'd only been playing a virtual game in a faraway place called Earth, before he'd inexplicably become the character in his game, in this world of fantasy and magic.

Nowadays he no longer liked playing the conqueror, or the simple man, or the wise sage. Through his magic skills he was able to create a living avatar of flesh through which he could experience the world, but he had grown tired of it after many centuries. There was no fun in it, and he did not feel the slightest obligation for the world's inhabitants, to unite the lands into one, as he'd done before. He even saw no pleasure in raising a family again, or in crushing the whole world under his heel once more. He retreated into the "tomb" he'd made for himself, and slept, deciding never to wake at all.

That was until an old friend came calling.

* * *

In the city of E-Rantel, the adventurer group Blue Rose reported in to the guild house, and was accompanied by the mysterious, looming form of the Red Knight, the famed adamantite solo adventurer Henyo. Master in both sword and spells, it did not feel strange that these two separate groups would be seen together, as there had already been many stories of their triumphs over unbeatable odds. The Red Knight was said to be an existence similar to a living legend; while the all-female group Blue Rose, who counted the legendary Landfall among their number, was already gathering worldwide renown.

Blue and Red were therefore a handsome combination, and it was gratifying to see the two groups get along well.

"Henyo, are you busy after this?" asked one member of Blue Rose, Lakyus. She was the leader of Blue Rose.

The tall knight, who was about to leave, turned his helm to the side. "No. But I'm gonna go freshen up first. You can find me at the Shining Pavilion hotel if you've got anything to discuss."

"Oh, I see." The other members of Blue Rose silently watched him leave.

When he was inside his specially ordered suite room at the hotel, Henyo, flesh avatar 21, or more simply Ainz Ooal Gown, sighed and put away the dirty armor. He'd honestly lost track of the number of times he'd gone on a monster hunt. He'd even written a book on monster types a long time ago, and no one now remembered it! Monster killing, no matter how high the grade, was therefore something quite tedious for him. Easy. Unrewarding. Well, except on one thing.

Ainz went inside the luxurious bath chambers, and rinsed this body of old sweat and grime. The "Red Knight" had not been something he'd built to be utterly perfect, like previous dolls, who had never needed to eat, nor bathe, like his original form. He chose this form of the Red Knight because it was humble, and normal, and despite its powerful abilities was also, ultimately, human.

He closed his eyes as the steam of the hot water suffused his vision. He was vaguely aware of voices and sounds coming from outside the doors, but he wasn't alarmed.

The door slammed open, and a voice shouting, "Satoruuu!" came. Then a blur came past, and dove onto the massive tub, causing a large splash.

He chuckled. "Hey, Kino-chan."

The petite woman swam forward and launched her tiny body at him. He chuckled, before the woman, who was known as "Evileye" to the rest of the world, peppered him with lots and lots of kisses.

Kino Fasrith Inberun had been a monstrous existence in the past. It had been a previous doll who had defeated the creature she'd become: "Landfall". As a result for sparing her after defeat, she'd latched herself onto him. She was one of the few people in this world who knew he wasn't just a skeletal overlord, but a real human, named Suzuki Satoru, stuck here for all eternity. Maybe something in his story struck a chord with young Kino, as she'd somehow fallen madly in love with him.

It was so deep, that even after rejecting her advances because of his inherent physical nature, she took it upon herself to search high and low through the decades for his tomb. That she'd eventually found him was nothing short of a miracle, and according to Kino, a testament to their fated love.

Amused, Ainz humored the woman, and agreed to make one final doll. He didn't want to go through the pain of losing family once again, but maybe something more casual like this would be nice once in a while.

It didn't take a moment longer, and he's already plumbing the depths of Kino's mouth, dancing to the familiar rhythms of a pair of lovers needy for some sex. His large hand caressed the flat smoothness of her petite body. He kneaded her asscheeks with one hand, while playing with her cunt with the other. Slowly, the doll's penis rose to full attention beneath the water, a different sort of heat than all the water surrounding them.

"Hyaan! Oh, you're certainly ready for it, my love," Kino said sultrily. She nuzzled under his chin. "I did so appreciate you coming with us for the Monster Hunt."

He shrugged. "Never a problem." He brushed Kino's wispy blonde hair from her forehead, then planted a kiss there. The pale, petite woman's whole body trembled, while her cheeks became a deep red. She squirmed; pawing at his chest while she maneuvered her body until she lined up his erect meat-rod against her lower entrance. Her eyes were entranced, like a bitch in heat. It was to be expected; the normally stoic and abrasive Evileye melted into a frenzied puddle of lust whenever Ainz came into the scene. Her relentless come-ons had made Ainz had made stipulate a condition that she spend time away from him as much as possible, so he could at least have some peace from constant days of pelvis-shattering sex.

It was the sound of meat slapping against each other that the other members of Blue Rose heard when they came in, their bodies' modesty supplied by a simple towel.

"Damn. It's only been a few seconds and she's already at it? Good luck, Suzuki," said Tia.

"Good luck, Suzuki," Tina echoed. She was Tia's twin. Like the other, her usual ponytail was gone, with their hair falling down over their backs.

"Hey, what's this? Kino, you promised me you'd let me take the first round!" cried Lakyus, her normally braided hair unwound.

Either Kino heard but didn't care, or she didn't hear at all. He'd taken them out of the bath and sat down on the tiled floor, and Kino had mounted him eagerly, taking in his whole length with ease. Once, it had been a painful experience, one that Kino took some getting used to, but Ainz had made extra modifications to this doll, and was slightly flexible enough to accommodate Kino's unique body. Now he was able to spear her tight and moist cunny without difficulty.

She seemed to ignore the world around her as she impaled herself on his cock. Her eyes were locked only on Ainz, as she bounced her hips up and down frantically. Her love-hole was tight and shallow as ever, choking around his meat with much enthusiasm. The sweet smell of her arousal now wafted from their joined hips-proof of her intense arousal, even so early in their lovemaking.

"Suzuki, Suzukiii...!"

Their wet skins made for easy and delightful rubbing for their respective bodies as they mated. It was such a given fact that naturally the twin ninjas already approached from behind, already hoping to take advantage. He didn't need the sense of a super-warrior to guess what they were going to do. They unfurled the towel from their waists, exposing their slender, tanned bodies, the smooth skin pock-marked by scars and scratches, the muscles toned from years of use; yet their breasts were pert and perfect, their cold expressions nevertheless betrayed a keen arousal, and their intentions were maddeningly clear.

He felt their naked bodies on his back, even as Kino's fucking reached a feverish pace. She'd locked her arms, almost possessively around his neck, as she'd also realized what the other two intended. Her steadily leaking cunt clamped and writhed around his erection, as if demanding everything from him, refusing to let even a single inch go.

"Mrr..!" Her eyes blinked with unshed tears, and she glared at the twins behind him.

"Hmph. And here comes the crybaby," Tina remarked. "We're not planning on doing anything while you're... engaged, Kino."

"Master Suzuki, allow us to wash your back," Tia said. They didn't wait for his agreement, for he already felt the pleasant sensation of two pairs of twin mounds, slick and slippery from soap and water, rubbing on his back. Being each too small by themselves for his massive body, they therefore took a side and alternated sliding their boobs up and down, brushing against his skin and making lewd, squelching sounds from the friction.

"Mrr.!" came Kino again, pulling on his neck as if she wanted to drag him away. Of course, her slender, noodley arms being as they were, she couldn't.

He almost thought the twins had laughed, but he couldn't be sure. He did cup Kino's face, and whispered, "There, there, Kino-chan... You're almost close aren't you? You are? That's very good... Very good... You want to cum? Oh, you're almost close then? Okay, cum, Kino-chan. Never mind them. Just focus on me... and cum." Then he kissed her full on the lips, and combined it with a final upward thrust of his penis. She trembled against him, her limbs convulsing as her tight tunnel writhed in the throes of her climax.

"KKKaaah! Haaah! Haaaah!" Kino's heated cries were silenced, as he accepted her breathless whines and groans directly into his own mouth.

Ainz came as well: white, hot, semen exploding into the depths of her womb. The feeling of the twins' twins on him, and Kino's earnest lovemaking contributed to it a whole lot. His first load was usually large and plentiful, and he pumped everything straight into Kino. She twisted and jerked, her petite body feeling the full force of her orgasm, but he anchored her, held her in place, making sure every last drop of his seed found its way inside.

When their mutual orgasm ended after a long, breathless moment, Ainz took a while to soak in the steamy, pleasurable afterglow. Kino was stiff and slack against him, her glazed eyes staring at nothing; and the twins were still scrubbing his back lewdly and earnestly. Then, he gently eased Kino from his cock, and the glans made a faint, popping sound as it left the petite girl's snatch. Due to the vampire's unique biology, her leaking, hairless crevasse instantly clamped up, preventing his cum from spilling back and out. This left Kino with a decidedly noticeable bump on her navel, which Ainz caressed fondly as he lay the insensate girl aside on the floor.

"Ugh. Finally." Tia said, breaking the brief moment of silence.

"I'm first." Tina cried. The twins instantly snaked around him to place their heads against his crotch. Tina was a bit faster, and seized his cock-still stiff and ready-in her mouth.

"Wha? Gununu..." Tia had no choice but to go for his balls, which she swallowed.

Together the twins began to please his crotch in the same way that Kino had done, continuing the train of pleasure without stopping. Like Kino, the ninjas had attached themselves to him after he'd assisted them during a certain incident. Ainz had a feeling they were decidedly casual about the relationship, leaving things like "love" aside, which was puzzling as they never really seemed to fall in with other men.

Whichever the case, the two of them became quite adept at many aspects of sex through their encounters. It was hard to believe both had been like blushing maids at the very start, and yet now at this instant, Tia was deepthroating him like a practiced whore and Tina gobbled at his balls without shame. Slowly but surely they licked and sucked clean his and Kino's juices from his member. They met his gaze through half-lidded, sultry eyes, as they patiently worshiped his genitals. Soon his member was entirely cleaned of Kino, though now it glistened with Tia's spit. Their combined efforts were enough for Ainz to sigh from the pleasure, and lie back on the tiled floor.

A shadow fell across his face. He blinked, and saw Lakyus' bare-naked pussy first of all, before his eyes went up to her face. Though she was fully naked to him, she still looked hesitant as she asked: "Suzuki-sama. May I?"

He nodded easily, opening his arms wide as Lakyus crouched down to mash her lips against his. Lakyus, the leader of Blue Rose, was openly in love with him, like Kino, but she seemed to respect the latter so much to bow out of the way, firmly believing that a man should have one "official" love. That didn't stop her from offering herself to him, and, like the others, she received all the torrid experiences of the flesh. The noblewoman had a wild imagination, kinkier than even the twins, and made Kino the innocent maiden in comparison.

Today, however, there was no scenarios (like a thief sneaking into a noblewoman's house to steal her virtue), no games of pretend (like a battle maiden being claimed by a lustful god), and no fetishes (like being drugged and bound to a torture device explicitly made into a sex machine). As the twins groaned together in the only way twins could while they pleasured his hot meat, Lakyus contented herself with a frenzied tango with his tongue and hers, like a virtual duel between their mouths. He could smell the lingering remnants of her floral scent mixed in with the sweat of her exertions-it was a sweet musk that reminded him of her noble roots. And Ainz had to admit it: the girl had gotten skilled with her mouth.

"Pfaaah..." She broke this kiss, as a thick string of saliva connected their mouths. She slurped it all up and grinned; her lips were a lewd and sloppy mouth. The sight of this experienced warrior-known to be among the pinnacle of human achievement in this era and a noblewoman besides that-was smiling and blushing like a sex-crazed slut never failed to please him, especially when he knew it was he who'd degraded this woman into this pleasure-seeking creature. It brought him quickly to a second climax, which neither Tia nor Tina had been prepared for-and the gushing spray of his seed painted their faces freely.

Lakyus immediately left his side and clambered for his crotch, and it became a messy three-way as the three members of Blue Rose jostled and competed for the chance to claim his seed directly in their mouths. None succeeded; all they ended up achieving was making their faces and bodies riddled and glazed with sticky clumps of his cum. When his second ejaculation faded, the twins ended up in a fierce, incestuous duel as they tried to pin the other down to lick his essence from the other; leaving Lakyus to claim her prize as she mounted him, her back to him, and swallowed his turgid cock into her slimy depths with a bashful murmur of, "Excuse me, Suzuki-sama."

Kino later woke to Lakyus doing her own wild thrashing and bouncing on his member, her blonde hair swinging wildly as she lolled her head back and forth, biting her mouth, with eyes closed as she fought to keep a cry from escaping her. Her juices dribbled down from her wet and steamy crevasse. Her perfect, teardrop-shaped breasts heaved and wiggled with his every reciprocal thrust, and ripples shot up from the impact of his hips on hers.

Lakyus opened her eyes, and saw Kino was already awake. As her lips trembled from the effort of keeping her face from devolving into a slack and whorish mess, she placed her hands together silently in a pleading and apologetic manner.

"Damn it, leader," Kino said, as she crossed her arms and huffed the hair that fell on her eyes. "Suzuki, why don't we-"

"Nope, I won't do two bodies ever again." Always a pain to have to split his consciousness.

"...Shit."

* * *

**An anonymous commission, thank you.**

**If you'd like to commission a story, please feel free to contact me at "The Ruff Pusher" on fanfiction.net, or on theruffpusher.tumblr.com  
**


End file.
